The Intricate Relationship Between Family
by RavenMD
Summary: 2 years after defeating the Queens of Darkness, Killian and Emma are engaged. Heavy captain cobra.


**_AN: First story in a long time. A one-shot._**

"She's getting married. Mom is, to Killian. And she's happy, although I'm sure you already know that." He sighs and sits down over his father's resting place, hands under his chin. "It's just not fair, I missed 10 years with mom. And I only got to know you for a few months before…" his voice trailing off.

He puts his hand over the smooth inscription of his father's headstone, Neal Cassidy. Afraid if he spoke the words that he normally kept hidden in the depths of his heart, the sadness and guilt would swallow him whole. "Gram and Gramps are so happy with baby Neal. He's taken to Killian. Sometimes, when mom doesn't think anyone is watching, I see her looking at him and I know she wants that one day. A chance to raise a baby _with someone. _I know it's not what you wanted for me or her. And we've both forgiven you dad, because you died for us, you are a hero."

He stands up, looking at his watch.

"I gotta go dad, meeting mom—my other mom for dinner tonight. Thanks for listening to me." As he walks away, he turns around and whispers, "I miss you."

Henry Mills is so caught up in his own thoughts, he doesn't notice his mom and soon to be stepfather watching him from a distance.

* * *

That night at dinner with her family, her parents couldn't help but notice that their daughter and her pirate were there, but not really _there. _Looking at each other over the dining table, Snow and Charming made eye contact, communicating without words. Charming nodded at his wife.

"Okay you two, out with it. What's going on, you have barely spoken or touched your food all night."

"It's nothing mom" Emma said as she pushed her food around her plate.

"Actually M'lady" her fiancé interjected.

"Killian, don't" Emma stated while pinching him on his leg under the table.

Charming chimes in, "Normally, I wouldn't have you go against my daughter's wishes, but in this case, please do."

"Fine, I'll do it." Not wanting to start a fight with her family. "Killian and I were on a walk this afternoon when we saw Henry at Neal's grave."

Snow nods her head reassuringly to her daughter to continue.

"He really misses his dad. He's mad at not having a relationship with his father, he's mad at missing out on being raised by me."

Her mother's eyes fill with tear and she sees her father grimace.

Clearing her throat and pushing her emotions aside, Snow looks at her daughter. "Emma, when you found out I was pregnant, how did it make you feel?"

Blushing in embarrassment and unable to meet her mother's gaze, she looks down at her hands. "I was upset. I know I was 30, but still, it felt like I was being replaced."

Unwilling to let the conversation end, her mother continued. "And now?"

Sniffling a little and holding Killian's hand, she looked up at her parents. "And now I know I wasn't. That you and dad have enough room in your hearts to love me and little dude the same. Neal's made my life—our lives better." Taking a deep breath, she admits, "but it hurts, watching you get to raise him. It makes me realize what I missed out on, what we missed out on. It probably always will."

Both of her parents stand up at the same time, walking to the other end of the table and engulfing their daughter in a hug. Unable to keep his own voice in check, her father says, "Princess, I think Henry feels the same way."

Wiping her eyes, she nods. "I'll talk to him."

Killian clears his throat, "Actually love, I was wondering if it might be a conversation I have with the lad?"

Eyeing his future son-in-law, and seeing the sincerity in his face, Charming speaks up.

"I actually agree with the pirate on this one. Henry was pouring his heart out at his father's grave. I think it might be a little more complex than what we think."

"When I asked you to marry me Swan, I knew you and Henry were a package deal. That as irresistible as I am, Henry would always come before anyone else, even me. He might not be of my blood, but he is the grandson of my first love, and the son of my true love. I couldn't love him anymore than if he was of my own flesh."

Neither Charming women could keep their emotions in check, with Snow actively crying and Emma throwing her arms around Killian's neck.

* * *

It was a week later when Killian picked Henry up from school. The boy saw his soon to be stepfather and smiled, while running over to him.

"Hi Killian!" he said as he gave him a side hug.

"Hi my boy, your mom asked me to get you this afternoon. She is meeting Mary Margaret at the dress shop for a gown fitting. I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk down at the docks, while we wait for them to finish up. Then we can meet your family at Granny's for dinner."

"Sure Killian, sounds good" he said, as only a teenager could do.

As they sat on a bench looking out at the sea, Henry looked at the pirate sitting next to him. Feeling eyes on him, Killian took a breath and put his hand on his shoulder.

"You know I love your mother very, very much."

Rolling his eyes, he nudged Killian. "Well duh, you are marrying her."

Chuckling at the boy he loved like his own, he continued. "But I want you to know Henry, that the love I have for your mother, extends to you. And I would never try to replace Bae, but I'm here for you in any capacity that you wish of me. And I will always tell you about your father."

Henry froze and became silent.

"I've lived a long life lad. 300 years. And in that time, I've loved and lost many people close to my heart. But in all of that time, no one has been as special to me as you and your mother. Really, your entire Charming family. They bring out the best in this old pirate."

Henry turned to his soon to be stepfather. Sounding every bit the 10 year old who found his birth mother all of those years ago. "It's just hard and scary you know? You and mom, you're starting a family together. I've seen you both with Neal. She might not admit it, but I know mom wants another baby someday. And then I'll be the fourth wheel, because you will have a _real child."_

And there it was, the entire, heartbreaking truth.

Pulling Henry into a hug, Killian rested his chin on the top of his head.

"You will never be the fourth wheel Henry. Aye, I'd love to have a child with your mother. We all have regrets and wish things could and would be different. But no matter how many children we have, you will always be our first. You will always be _my first_. Biological or not, you taught me what unconditional love is."

Henry sniffled into his stepfather's shirt.

"Thanks Killian."

After a few minutes, they broke apart and Killian looked to the sky. "It's probably about time to head back to town and meet your family for dinner."

Henry grinned, "Our family dad—our family."


End file.
